


Merry christmas and a happy New Year 2018!

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Holiday greetings to my lovely readers.





	Merry christmas and a happy New Year 2018!

This is not a story but i would like to wish all of my dear readers a very merry christmas and a prosperous new year to you. It has been a busy year for me. I have been studying (math and physics) while working full time. I have also been doing DIY projects and writing fics and many other stuff! (I can`t seem to keep still (laughs).

 

You all have kept me going with your positive energy which goes right through cyberspace. Thank you! (big smile). 

 

What`s in store? I plan to write better, longer, good quality stories. This can only be possible with your support, of course.

 

See you all in 2018. Keep J/7 alive by reading more, comments and kudos.

 

Thank you all and i love you.

From

Querion xx.


End file.
